A Primeira Vez de Tsunade
by big bih buh
Summary: O começo do vício. -JIRAYATSUNADE- Oneshot!


N/a: Iéi

Aviso: Naruto pertence ao sasukete-mor;

**- Eu não estou incentivando NINGUÉM a beber, isso só faz parte da fic, okay? Não é bebendo que curtimos a vida, e sim com consciência e de forma saudável. Não entendam a mensagem errada, pessoas. **

A PRIMEIRA VEZ DE TSUNADE 

"_Vamos beber, cair e levantar _

_Beber, cair e levantar _

_Beber cair e levantar..."_

- Saia Rodada, Beber, Cair, e Levantar.

Num bar em Konoha, a festa rolava pela noite. Todos estavam bebendo, dançando e comemorando a chegada do fim de semana. Jyraia observava tudo tranqüilamente com uma garrafa de saquê de um lado e seu "companheiro de aventuras" Orochimaru, do outro. Ele ansiava por aquela festa há alguns dias, mas Jyraia sentia que estava faltando algo naquela noite... sim. Faltava-lhe inspiração.

Jyraia tinha quinze anos, mas era bem "precoce", pois no meio de sua adolescência, ele já era um dos ninjas mais poderosos da vila e com toda a certeza do mundo, se tornaria lendário. Porém... ele já era um tarado assumido, e seu plano para o futuro era lançar um livro, só com contos... eróticos. Mas seus planos estavam indo por água abaixo, já que ainda não tinha escrito nada, e estava longe de fazer algo, por não ter inspiração. Ele não sabia mais o que fazer, já estava começando a ficar entediado.

- Não está se divertido, Jyraia? – perguntou Saturobi-sensei se aproximando do garoto que estava sentado no balcão, pensativo.

- Não, não é isso – falou Jyraia deprimido.

- Ora, vamos lá. Se abra comigo – falou o jovem sensei, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- A vida anda sem graça aqui na vila, sabe Saturobi-sensei? – falou Jyraia. – Não tenho inspiração para meus livros aqui, nem muita coisa que me motive...

Ele o olhou confuso e, de repente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Jyraia-kun... – chamou o sensei, sussurrando: - Você vai fugir da vila?

Jyraia levou um baque.

- Claro que não, sensei! – falou Jyraia, levantando-se. – Eu reclamo, mas as mulheres de Konoha são as melhores. – e piscou para ele.

O Saturobi encarou Jyraia com uma gota, e depois eles já estavam caindo na gargalhada. Eles perceberam a presença de uma linda kunoichi de cabelos loiro-platinado se aproximando.

- Jyraia-baka, você já está enchendo a cara de novo? Aff, ainda bem que você não é o Hokage, nem pretende se tornar um, porque se não estávamos ferrados!

Jyraia se virou sorridente para a kunoichi, e falou para Saturobi, deixando Tsunade sem entender nada.

- Tsunade-chan é uma das melhores! – falou ele e piscou para o sensei, que lhe mandou um olhar de reprovação. Jyraia virou-se para Tsunade e a observou de cabo a rabo, dando um tempinho na parte fronteira um tanto... avantajada da adolescente. E a parte preferida de Jyraia, claro.

O Saturobi observava os dois e já sabia o que aconteceria a seguir, só de olhar para a cara que Tsunade fazia, irritada. Ela levantou o braço e o contato imediato com a cara de Jyraia foi inevitável, ele já estava começando a babar.

BAM!

O ero foi lançado para o outro lado do bar. De repente, parece que todos os desejos de Jyraia seriam realizados.

"- É claro! Como eu não percebi antes? Tsunade é tudo do que eu precisava! ELA vai me dar inspiração. Nada melhor do que viver os romances para escrevê-los!" – pensou Jyraia e correu para o lado da loura e pegou suas mãos.

- Tsu-chan! Como vai? – perguntou o rapaz, jogando charme.

- Aff! Um soco não basta? – perguntou Tsunade, irritada.

- Ora, Tsu... não seja má! – falou Jyraia, piscando pra ela. – Me faça companhia esta noite.

- Sai pra lá! Esqueceu que eu sou vacinada? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Não existe vacina para previnir-se da paixão, minha lourona! – falou Jyraia, e recebeu um olhar ameaçador da parte dela; um soco por dia era normal, mas pedir outro já era suicídio. Jyraia olhou para os lados e viu a garrafa de saquê... era sua chance de se salvar.

- Vai um gole ai? – perguntou Jyraia, oferecendo a garrafa, rapidamente.

- Não, obrigada. Eu não bebo – falou Tsunade, séria.

- É por isso que você é tão estressada! – falou o rapaz, surpreendendo-se por descobrir isso sobre a sua colega de time. - Você não curte a vida.

- E vou curtir bebendo? Olhe o que você se tornou! – falou Tsunade. – Um pervertido incurável.

- Tsunade, não adianta mais se fazer de inocente! – falou Jyraia, ostentando um sorriso safado no rosto.

- O que você esta insinuando, Jyraia? – perguntou Tsunade, estreitando os olhos, furiosa com o amigo.

- Er... que você é uma moça que deve ser respeitada, Tsunade! – falou Jyraia, e ela balançou a cabeça devagar, concordando.

- Isso mesmo, por isso você deveria fazer o quê? – perguntou Tsunade.

- Calar a boca – falou Jyraia desapontado, mas abriu outro sorriso. – Mas não é por isso que você deveria recusar o saquê!

- Cale a boca, Jyraia! Antes que eu mesma o faça! – falou Tsunade dando o ultimato.

- Ah, Tsunade! Já chega! – falou Jyraia irritando-se. – Já cansei de você! Eu venho aqui cm toda a calma do mundo para fazê-la se divertir um pouco e fazer você se tornar mais alegre, mas você sempre me dá patadas ou me manda calar a boca! Cansei! Tchau!

Ele terminou de falar e foi embora. Tsunade o observou sair do bar, confusa. Ele sempre fora paciente... por que perdera a calma agora? Será que ela foi muito dura com ele mesmo? Afinal... ele só queria uma conversa.

Tsunade olhou para a garrafa de saquê em cima da mesa e tomou uma decisão. Iria atrás de Jyraia. Levantou-se da mesa levando a garrafa e foi embora atrás dele.

...

Jyraia sentou-se na ponte de Konoha, próxima à floresta, e ficou observando o céu estrelado – sentiria saudades daquele céu, alguns anos depois. Ele suspirou.

- Ah, Tsunade, por que você é tão chata? – murmurou Jyraia e voltou a observar as estrelas, quando percebe a presença de mais alguém no local.

- Jyraia! – chamou Tsunade, aparecendo do outro lado da ponte.

- Hunf, o que você quer? – perguntou Jyraia, estressado.

- Me perdoe por ser tão chata com você – falou Tsunade e se aproximou dele.

- É muito difícil, sua chatice é muito poderosa – falou Jyraia, fazendo beiço. Ela sorriu, e ele abriu um maior ainda. – Mas acho que posso perdoá-la.

- Vou fazer você ter certeza de que pode me perdoar – falou Tsunade, e abriu a garrafa de saquê. Os olhos de Jyraia brilharam de felicidade quando Tsunade levou a garrafa até a boca e tomou um grande gole, soltando um "aaah!" quando retirou-a. – Satisfeito agora? E até admito! Até que... não é tão mau.

Jyraia a olhou estupidamente feliz. Ele então deu um grito de animação e se levantou, ficando em pé em cima do corrimão vermelho da ponte.

- YEAHH! EU SABIA QUE SE FIZESSE AQUELA CENINHA VOCÊ BEBIA! – gritou Jyraia.

- O QUÊ, SEU BASTARDO? – gritou Tsunade, sem acreditar que caíra na brincadeira de Jyraia; ele dançava feito um doidinho em cima do corrimão da ponte. Ela não teve mais nenhuma dúvida. Pegou a garrafa e atirou nele que se esquivou, mas caiu na água gelada do rio. – SE EU TE PEGAR... AAH! VOCÊ TA FERRADO!

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! – Jyraia gargalhou, feliz, e saiu correndo dentro da água. Tsunade subiu na ponte, se jogou na água também e saiu correndo atrás dele. E foi assim que eles passaram a noite, brigando, rindo e se divertindo. Mais do que se estivessem na festa.

_Jyraia POV' s _

"_Ainda me lembro de como a menina agarrou com vontade e levou à boca. Logo bebeu tudo com vontade e depois olhou-me com os olhos brilhando de prazer..." _

_Esse é só um trecho do meu primeiro conto que fez parte do meu primeiro livro, Icha Icha Paradise. Ele demorou para sair, mas quando chegou às livrarias, conquistou todo mundo! O primeiro conto fala sobre uma menina que após uma briga encontrou seu verdadeiro amor: o saquê. E nem te conto o que ela arranjou depois de sua alma gêmea... _

_Fim do POV' s. _

N/a: Well, essa é uma das minhas fics que eu exclui sem dó, nem piedade! Tinha algumas coisas erradas nela, e eu precisava consertar urgentemente! o/\o Meu passado me condena. Fato. Espero que gostem disso aqui. E desculpe ao pessoal que comentou nessa fic, da última vez que ela esteve no ar. (!!) Eu pensei demais sobre essa fic, e só vi esse caminho para ela. Bem, mas ela está de volta. Espero que curtam novamente.

**Banana Potter. **


End file.
